Mysterious Discoveries
by Coli
Summary: On a planet, only known to the ancients, a mysterious culture is found. As soon as SG1 gets there, two of them are captured and bound to be sacrificed.
1. Chapter 1

SG-1 was sitting in the briefing room and was waiting for General O'Neill. Daniel looked at his watch and asked Sam: „Did Jack tell you something that the briefing has been delayed?"

"He did not tell me anything. So I think he will come soon" Sam answered.

Short time afterward a happy Jack came up the stairs into the conference room. When Sam saw him, she wanted to rise fast, but he just looked at her and said: "Carter, how many times am I going to have to tell you that can stay seated!"

A bit unsure Sam looked at him and answered: "Yes, Sir." Then she took her seat again.

O'Neill went to his chair and sat down comfortably. "Mmmh, this was great." he said silently to himself. "Have you been waiting for me long?" All looked astonished at Jack. „Is something wrong? I just had to try that new cake in the canteen. It is really great!!!" SG-1 laughed. „Okay, Carter. What interesting things have you found? "

Sam turned the lights down with the remote, activated the beamer, which was standing on the table already, and began to explain what was to be seen on the Video: „This is the MALP-Transmission we received this morning from P5A895. As you can see from the data in the report, the planet has an earth like atmosphere. Also it seems that there may have been a civilization on P5A895, which possibly has disappeared. "

While Sam was still explaining something, Jack bent nearer to the picture to look further at it. A hilly landscape overgrown with grass was seen. On the hills stood four little temple. At the back of the picture a forest similar to the jungle was seen.

Daniel, who had been listening with attention all the time and who had looked at the pictures intensively, interrupted Sam: "That is fascinating. These buildings almost look like the ruins of the temples of the Maya in Palenque, where the sarcophagus of Hathor was found in a grave chamber under the temple of the inscriptions. Palenque was built between 603 and 683 a. D. by king Pacal and his son Chan-Bahlum. It is set on a terrace on the most north foothills of the highlands of Chiapas. "

Enervated Jack looked at Daniel: „It is enough now, Daniel. We know enough about Pal...-whatever now. The way you sound, you want to get there as soon as possible, don't you?"

Daniel was almost exploding from enthusiasm. "Of course, Jack. These temples look much better preserved than the ones on earth. If they really were built by descendants of the Maya, who had been brought there by the Goa'uld, then we could win deeper views into the history of the Maya and I could find further information, which may confirm my theories, that all civilisations of earth have one origin."

Sam, who had been listening to the conversation between Jack and Daniel, took the word. „Daniel, the Maya cannot be brought to this planet by the Goa'uld, because the planet is from the ancient's-database."

The archaeologist looked at Sam astonished. "But how could it be that these temples look so similar like the ruins of the Maya here on earth? We have to find it out."

"Sir, because of the address being from the ancient's-database, it is almost for sure not known to the Goa'uld. So we could build a new alpha-site there in emergency. All environment measures are speaking for this. So it would make sense to explore the planet further. "Sam carried on explaining.

Jack laughed and shook his head. „Understood, guys. You have the permission to explore the planet. Mission's start is at 1500. "

The General rose and went in the direction of his office. On the half of the way he stood suddenly, turned around and asked Teal'c: "Do you want to do a little bit of boxing? There is enough time until the mission starts. "

Teal'c bowed. „Indeed, O'Neill. "

The Jaffa stood und both left the room. Sam was collecting her reports, when Daniel came to her and said: „Thanks, that you supported me. "

Sam smiled. "It does not matter, Daniel. I also think that it could be very interesting. "

At the known time SG-1 met ready for marching off in the stargateroom and waited for the activation of the gate. Jack stood in the control room and announced via the intercom: „Have fun. We will meet up in 3 days. "

By now the gate had been opened and the room was filled with blue light. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c entered the ramp, went to the gate and disappeared through the wormhole.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Short time later they stepped out of the Stargate on the other planet. The sun was shining from a blue sky and it was very warm. But the slight breeze, that was blowing, made the temperature more bearable. The birds were singing and near to the gate a brook was rippling. As seen on the pictures, the temples stood on hills overgrown with grass. But now they were able to see at the first time that it was a clearing in a dense rainforest. The Stargate was set on the edge of the forest.

"It is really beautiful here. But shouldn't the rainforest have overgrown the clearing until now, should it?" Sam asked.

Teal'c raised one of his eyebrows, then he said: "You could be right, Colonel Carter."

But Daniel was not able to answer anymore, because he was on the way to the temples already.

"Okay, Teal'c. We should follow Daniel."

"Indeed, Colonel Carter."

When Sam and Teal'c arrived at the front temple, Daniel was exploring it further already.

"Sam, this is great. These temples are no ruins; they are the opposite of it. They are very good maintained. We should take a look of the interior of them."

Daniel simply left Sam alone and went into the temple. The colonel sighed and said to Teal'c: "I will follow him. Watch out here."

As she came to Daniel, he was looking at simple pictures on the wall. They showed a young man who had leaves growing out of his head. In his right hand he was holding a little bowl with a plant.

"Look at this painting. They are similar to the pictures of the maize god Hun Hunahpu, which were found in the Maya temples on earth. As they are decorated very simple, I think it is a temple of the lowest class."

While Daniel was explaining the painting, Sam was also taking a look at the temple. Suddenly she interrupted him: "Are you sure that these temples aren't used anymore? Here is a little basket with a figure made from a substance similar to flour. It is looking very fresh."

The archaeologist looked up amazed. "Pardon? That would mean that this civilisation has not died out." He went to Sam and took the figure in his hand. "You are right. She is fresh and seems to be made from maize flour. That is the same way the Maya on earth sacrificed this god."

This made Sam pick up her ears: "Okay, then we should better leave now, before anyone comes and sees that we are in their temples without permission."

"But Sam, I also want to take a look at the other temples, because if the people here are still living after the old rites of the Maya, then we could learn very much. Also there aren't always people at the temples, but only to special times they come to bring sacrifices to their gods.

While Sam was turning to the exit, she said to Daniel: "Fine, but as we do not know when they bring their sacrifices here, you should hurry up. I will secure the area with Teal'c meanwhile."

He smiled. "Yes, Colonel!"

As Sam left the temple, Teal'c came to her. "Colonel Carter while you were in the temple I looked around here and I found a path with fresh footprints on it which is leading into the forest. Obviously it is used often."

"We also found evidence that the temples are still in use." Sam said with a serious look. "It would also explain why this clearing isn't overgrown by the rainforest. Evidently she is taken care for by the people who are revering it as a holy place. I agreed with Daniel that we would secure the area and that he could look around in the temple."

Teal'c nodded consenting. "I will watch the path that I found."

"Good, do that. I will look around here."

After Daniel had filmed the temple of the maize god, he started to explore the other temples too. After ca. two hours he was finished and came back to Sam and Teal'c.

Having arrived there Sam told him, that Teal'c had found a path with fresh footprints.

"Then we were right, there is really still a civilisation on this planet and the temples are used regularly obviously." Daniel said happily. "We have to follow this path."

"It is okay Daniel." Sam restrained his euphoria. "We can't follow this path, because the sun is setting and soon it will be dark. We have to search a place now where we can build our camp and then we will discuss carefully what we will do tomorrow."

"But Sam, we could follow the way and search a place to camp meanwhile."

"Daniel we won't do that because the way is leading into the jungle and it would be not wise to build our camp there, as we would recognize enemies too late."

After this explanation Daniel consented and they began searching for a proper place.

When they had found a good location, they put up their tents. While having dinner, Daniel extensively reported what he had found in the temples. "It was really interesting. The four temples are as I could find out build for four different gods. The first temple is probably as I told you Sam dedicated to the maize god Hun Hunahpu. He was very important to the Maya because their main foodstuff was maize. The second temple I propose is dedicated to the god of the rain Chac because I have found a painting on the wall with a blue figure with a hooked hanging nose and beardings hanging out of his mouth. In his hand he carried an axe. If he beats a hard thing in the heavenly kingdom with it so the myths says sparks are transferred into lightning and the sound of the beat is heard as thunder. In the temple east of the Stargate I have found evidence that it was consecrated to the master of the day. On the wall was a symbol with four blossom leaves that means sun or day. In this temple I also found fresh blossom leaves as sacrifices and in the last temple I explored the image of a jaguar because after the religion of the Maya the sun travelled when it was setting into the underworld, where she transferred into a jaguar. There she had to fight against the master of death. To help her win the fight so that she could rise again the next morning coats of the jaguar were brought to her as sacrifice.

I have found none, but fabric with dots which should work as replacement for the jaguar coat. Possibly there are no jaguars on this planet. To my opinion we should try to find out where these people live or if they are really descendants of the Maya."

Sam thought for while and said then. "But Daniel, as far as I know the Maya were a very hostile culture und we are only three persons. Do you think they would welcome us with open arms?"

"I am not sure, but as far as I know, there were only wars to get people for their sacrifices." He answered.

"But what happens, if we get in one of these wars?" Sam looked asking at Daniel.

"We should be careful then and watch them from a distance. But I want to take the chance to see this culture."

Sam sighed. "Okay, Daniel. We will talk to General O'Neill about this first in the morning. Then we will decide what we will do. Now we should sleep. Teal'c you will take the first watch, I will take the second and Daniel the third."

After they had talked about everything, Daniel and Sam went to their tent for sleeping; Teal'c stayed his staff weapon at the ready, in front of the tent sitting on a stone and was keeping watch. 

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they packed their things and went to the Stargate to contact General O'Neill. They reported him what they had found on the planet up to now. "Sir, we found evidence, that there are still people living on this planet who are using these temples. Daniel wants to search this people unconditionally for learning more about them. Do you approve it, Sir?"

Jack thought for a moment and answered then: "Do you think it would be valuable for us, Carter?"

Sam just wanted to answer Jack when Daniel interrupted her exited. "Of course, Jack! Meanwhile I am sure, that there are descendants of the Maya on this planet and we really should find out how they came here. Because of this address being from the ancient database they cannot be brought here by the goa'uld as Sam said. Maybe this is the point why they suddenly disappeared from earth."

Daniel looked at Sam hopefully: "Sir, it would be interesting to take a look at this culture and to find out if they are really from earth."

"Okay." the General said serious. "You still have two days left. But I want you to report every 24 hours.

"But, Jack, two days are not enough. We need much more time." Daniel rebelled.

"Daniel! I said 48 hours and that is going to stay! O'Neill, over."

When the radio contact was finished, the archaeologist said angry: "Sam, don't you think 48 hours are not enough?"

"Of course, Daniel. But an order is an order and we have to obey it. We rather should get on moving and not spend the time discussing." Sam answered factual.

Then she turned around and went to the path they had found. Daniel and Teal'c followed.

The path leaded them through a forest, which was similar to the rainforests on earth. On the trees similar to palms climbers grew, which blossomed in different colours. Coloured insects and butterflies hovered between the blossoms. The air was damp and warm. The exotic plants smelled pleasant. Out of thicket strange animal noises were heard.

Their way winded through the dense forest up a little hill. Having arrived on the top of it they stood on a small clearing. As they took a look around, they saw in the distance a building looking over the trees.

Daniel was impressed. "I was right. There are settlements here. I think that that there is the upper platform of a pyramid. We should hurry that we get there."

They followed the path further that seemed to lead to the city. After they had marched trough the woods for another hour they suddenly heard voices. Sam gave the other ones a sign that they should take cover behind the trees. Although they had seen nobody they heard after a short time that the voices were disappearing. They left their hiding place and followed the path again. A short time later they noticed that they were near to the edge of the forest. Through the trees they could see simple small houses. Near to the houses there were big maize fields. Behind the huts pyramids were seen in a short distance. In front of the houses children played and men and women worked in simple clothing on the fields.

Daniel watched the events with large eyes. "I said it from the beginning: This people really live like the Mayas did on earth a long time ago. But how did they get there? It is very unlikely that far away from earth a culture develops like the Maya. Sam we have to find out what the point of it is. Maybe they used the Stargate."

"But, Daniel. That would mean that there is another Stargate in Central America, which is either destroyed by now or whose DHD is not working anymore otherwise it would be the dominant gate on earth." Sam said.

"But it would be possible." Daniel replied excited. "We have to try to talk to the inhabitants to find out more."

Sam looked serious at Daniel. "We are going to watch this people first, as we discussed, to find out if they are friendly or not!"

"I agree with Colonel Carter. To contact this people now would not be wise. Because if they would not react peacefully we had no chances to fight with only three people." Teal'c said in the known calm voice.

Daniel sighed. "Okay. Then we should search a good place to watch."

Carefully they walked further till they had found a place where they could watch everything well. There they sat down and watched the population while they were doing there all day stuff the rest of the day. Doctor Jackson made notes and tried to tape some of it down.

When the sun was setting the farmers returned to their huts after they had done their work. Daniel fetched his field classes and looked to the pyramids. He was able to see that there were people walking around on them and were lighting up torches. Because of the torches the pyramids were bathed in a red light. After a while one of the people there blew his horn.

Sam who had also been watching the happenings on the pyramid with her field glasses asked the archaeologist silently: "Do you know what this means?"

Daniel shook his head. "I am not sure maybe it is the beginning of a ceremony."

While they were talking they suddenly heard screams from the town and saw how soldiers with weapons which looked like spears ran into the city. The villagers tried to escape into the forest. But the attackers followed them. They knocked the people down with their weapons or shot at them with stunning arrows. Some people also ran to the hiding place of SG-1. They had not had much time to prepare for a fight when the first escapers arrived at their hiding place followed by the foes shortly afterwards. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c started to shoot at their enemies. One after the other fell under the hail of bullets which was produced by SG-1. First of all everything went easy because of the fighters having no chance against the guns of SG-1. But after some time more and more of them came and surrounded SG-1.

While Sam was reloading her P90 she turned around fast to get the attackers which were coming from behind.

But as they recognized that they could not fight SG-1 with their spears they started to shoot at them with their stunning arrows. One after the other the members of SG-1 were hit by the small arrows. Short afterwards the team felt that they were getting tired. They got dizzy went to the ground slowly and lost consciousness.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was high in the sky when Sam opened her eyes again. She tried to get up but gave up soon because she had the feeling the world was spinning and she had a terrible headache. While Sam was lying there she tried to figure out what had happened. She remembered that there was a fight but it had been almost dark and now the sun shone. It seemed that she had slept some hours. But through the heavy headache she had she could not think further. She closed her eyes again and slept.

After she had slept a while she was conscious again and noticed that the headache was almost gone. While she looked around she found out that she was not near the city anymore because the pyramids were not seen anymore. It seemed as if they were in the middle of the woods on a clearing surrounded by fighters. She tried to move her arms and legs and noticed that they were tied. Slowly she sat up to see where Daniel and Teal'c were. Sam found Daniel a small distance away from her but she could not find Teal'c anywhere. She was surrounded by some men, women and children. Some of them were awake others seemed to be still stunned and all of them were tied. Sam tried to get to Daniel. She managed it after a while. Having arrived there she saw that Daniel was still sleeping. She hit him some times with her legs to arouse him. Because of the movement he slowly came to consciousness. Sleepy he blinked at Carter.

"What has happened? Why can't I move?" Daniel asked drowsy.

"The little arrows we were hit with seemed to have been stunning arrows. When we were asleep then we were tied and brought here. But don't ask me what they want to do with us. Do you have an explanation for this?"

The archaeologist tried to think hardly, but his eyelids were closing again and again. When he wanted to answer some fighters came to untie there feet ties, because they had noticed that all captives were awake again. They chased the captives up and drove them together with the help of their spears. Some tried to fight others screamed in panic but they could not do anything about it. Sam tried to get to the edge of the captives with Daniel to find a good moment for their flight in all the chaos. But the foes had produced a hard and almost unbreakable circle around them so that a flight was impossible. Now they began to drive them down a way.

Suddenly they heard an explosion. The people and the foes were startled and ran away in panic. Sam who saw a possibility to escape called to Daniel: "Follow me!"

This moment they saw Teal'c too who was running to them. He showed them with a sign that they should follow him. Both ran as fast as they could behind the Jaffa. But because their hands were tied to their backs they could not run as fast as Teal'c. From far away they heard the orders of the leader. Probably he was trying to calm his men down. Then they noticed that they were followed and that the steps were coming closer and closer. They tried to run faster but the first followers had reached them and hit them to the ground to hold them down there. Both fought and hoped that they could manage to fight themselves free again. But more fighters came and held them down. Sam heard that Teal'c began to shoot at the foes with his staff weapon. Some of them were hit but then they took cover behind fallen trunks. They were brought there too. Carter hoped that Teal'c would be able to free them. But after a while they heard no shots anymore and no fighting screams. The fighters waited a moment then they were pulled up and brought back to the other captives who had been captured and calmed down in the meantime.

Daniel looked asking at Sam: "What do you think has happened to Teal'c?"

"I don't know, but I hope that he was able to escape." Sam answered sad while they were driven forward slowly.

They walked for some hours until they saw the shadows of a city with pyramids in the distance. When the sun was setting slowly they reached the first houses. The town was surrounded by maize fields on three sides which were as they were able to see short before mature. On the right near to the city was a mountain.

While they were brought over a great street to the pyramids they saw that the houses were becoming larger and larger the nearer they came to the step pyramids. The inhabitants stood at the edge of the street and cheered at the successful fighters. These enjoyed the cheering. It was clear to Sam that they had no chance to escape here. She hoped that Teal'c had survived and was gone to bring help. Slowly they arrived at the great place which was in front of the pyramids. In front of them stood people clothed in coloured clothing and with feather decorations on their head. They spoke to the leader of the group and to the people. Sam was not able to understand the words but she noticed that the others were getting worried. Some even started to cry. When she looked at Daniel she saw that he had become very pale.

Silently she asked: "Daniel what is going on. Do you understand what they say?"

Daniel swallowed. "I just understood it partly. But as much as I was able to understand from the priest we are going to be sacrificed the next days."

Sam was startled. "You can't be serious, Daniel!"

"I am sorry, Sam. As I said the day before yesterday, there were human sacrifices at many celebrations and to satisfy their gods. This also explains why they have only stunned the people at the attack. They wanted to make captives so that they can sacrifice them then."

After the man in the bright clothing had finished his proposal, the people started cheering again and they were brought into one of the pyramids by the warriors. The room was dark. Only some torches on the walls gave a little bit of light. The air was stuffy and damp. On the left and the right of the entrance were two small cells.

Then the fighters began to separate men from women and locked them up in the narrow cells. Sam tried to prevent their being separated but it did not work. The warriors held her tight on her arms and threw her into the cell. Before most of the enemies left they were untied given something to eat and drink and then the prison doors were locked. The part of the warriors that stayed stood before the doors and were holding watch.

After and after the people calmed down. Only a few were fetching themselves some food. The others sat desperate on the cold floor. Even as there were so many people in this dungeon there were only few words spoken.

Sam herself stood tight to the bars and looked to Daniel. He noticed her views and also went to the bars.

"Do you know how we are going to be sacrificed?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know for sure. In the books several methods were described. But this was about the Maya on earth and we do not really know if they are direct descendants or if this culture has developed on another way. So I can't tell you what is going to happen to us."

Daniel could not say more because one of the guards hit with spear against the bars and showed them this way that they should be quiet. Sam left the bars and sat down on the floor to rest.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Teal'c opened his eyes and noticed that it was getting light. Slowly he rose and looked around. He was surrounded by a few dead. He looked for Sam and Daniel but he was not able to find them. While he thought where they could be he remembered what had happened last night. Being in fight they were all hit by arrows and a short time later they had fallen to the ground. As he had not been directly stunned he had tried to bring his friend to safety. But then he had noticed that the attackers were coming nearer and he had just been able to hide himself. From there he had seen yet a bit stunned that Sam and Daniel were brought away. Then he must have fallen asleep because he did not remember anything after this.

Teal'c was sure that the attackers had brought them away. He started searching for traces. On the place where his friends must have lain he found Sam's and Daniel's gear and their weapons. From this spot on there was a drag trace that lead into the forest. Carefully he followed it. It ended near one of the great maize fields that were laid around the city. While Teal'c was looking for another trace he saw that the survivors were bringing their dead and wounded back into town. Even as the trace had changed slightly on the way the Jaffa could find it again. Apparently they had put their captives on the shoulder to get faster, because the footprints were deeper then before. He hurried to follow them in the hope to find his friends. Still he stayed watchful so that he would not be found.

After a while the way led onto a smaller path which was going into the forest again. After Teal'c had followed it for some time he noticed a clearing which was surrounded by the attackers. He stalked nearer to it and saw the captives lying tied on the ground. Most of them still seemed stunned.

Because he was not able to see from this point if Sam and Daniel were among them, he slowly sneaked further around the clearing until he found them in the middle of the place. Obviously both of them still slept. As he did not know what was going to happen to his friends when they were awake again he tried to find a way for both of them to escape. Sadly he had to find that he had no chance with so many fighters surrounding them. He decided to wait first and to watch the events on the clearing still.

It was already midday when he noticed that Sam was slowly getting awake. Also all the other captives who had still been sleeping got awake after and after. The foes seemed to have waited for that, because they started to untie the feet of the captives, startled them and drove them together. Teal'c tried to keep Sam und Daniel in his view. He saw that both tried to get to the outer edge of the captives. When the group slowly started to move he decided to start a diversion with a grenade. He fetched a grenade out of his vest and threw into the wood. When it exploded, the people were startled, because they did not know this noise. They were panicked and escaped. Teal'c used this moment to get to Sam and Daniel. After he had arrived at them he gave them a sign that they should follow him. Teal'c ran to the forest again and both followed them as fast as they could.

But the leader of the warriors had calmed down very fast and ordered his men to drive the startled people together. Suddenly he saw that a man and a woman were escaping to the forest. He sent some prisoners to catch them.

As the Jaffa had noticed that his friends were not able to follow him he ran as fast as possible to the edge of the forest and took cover behind the trees to give both of them covering fire. Sam and Daniel also tried to reach the edge of the forest as soon as possible but with their tied hands they were not as fast as Teal'c. After a short time the guards had reached them and threw them to the ground. Teal'c shot at the attackers. But he could not catch all them, because they had taken cover with his friend behind a fallen tree that was lying on the clearing.

After the other fighters had brought all the captives under control the leader saw that his men who had followed the escapers were under fire. He ordered some of his men to hurry to the help of the others. As they did not know how many warriors were there the sneaked into the forest and tried to surround them. Slowly they went nearer to the place where the shots came from. When they saw that it was one single man they rushed forward with their spears and attacked him.

Teal'c fought like a tiger. But suddenly he was hit in the shoulder by a spear. He moaned shortly and noticed that he had no chance alone. Because of this he tried to free himself to escape. He succeeded after a short time. With large steps he hoped to escape his foes. After they had followed him a while they noticed that they could not catch him. They gave up and returned to the others.

The Jaffa also noticed that he was not followed anymore. He surged his wound on the shoulder fast and returned carefully to the clearing. Having arrived there he saw that Sam and Daniel had been brought back to the others. The warriors had produced a narrow circle around the people and were driving them slowly along the path. Teal'c followed the group in a distance. Without a break they walked the whole day.

In the evening Teal'c discovered where the people were brought to. Near to him was another city. He tried to follow them into it, but when he saw how many people were cheering at the arriving he had nothing left than withdraw. While he was thinking what he could do he looked around and noticed that there was a mountain next to the city. On one side the houses reached to the foot of the mountain. Above them there was a temple on a ledge. The Jaffa started to search for a way to this temple. He hoped that he would have a good view of the city to see what was happening to his friends. After a short search he found a narrow way which was winding up the mountain. He hurried to arrive at the ledge as fast as possible. Arrived there he fetched his field glasses out of his backpack he lay low to the ground and watched the city. Teal'c was lucky, because he had a good view of the great place in front of the pyramids from here. As the ascent had taken a while he only saw how the captives were brought into one of the pyramids. A part of the guards were returning after a short time and stood in front of the entrance. He was only able to rescue his friends with the help of the SGC. Because of that the Jaffa hurried to arrive at the Stargate.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jack O'Neill was arriving early this morning at the SGC, he hurried to the control room. Having arrived there he asked Sergeant Siler: "Have you heard from SG-1 already? They had had to report yesterday."

But Siler shook his head. "I am sorry Sir."

"Damn it! What is going on there?" The General scolded angry. "Dial this planet and try to contact SG-1!"

Siler began entering the address into the dialling system. After the entrance of the last symbol the Stargate opened. Jack stood in front of the microphone and tried to contact SG-1. "Here is General O'Neill. Colonel Carter, do you copy?"

But first of all there was just statically noise coming out of the speakers. He tried again and now Teal'c answered. "Here is Teal'c. General, we had problems here. Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson were captured."

"I knew from the beginning that something is not alright with this planet!" Jack cursed. After he had calmed down he asked: "Teal'c, where are you?"

"I am still half an hour away from the Stargate, O'Neill." The Jaffa answered.

"Do you know where Carter and Doctor Jackson are held captive?"

"Yes, I know where they are. I tried to free them but my attempt failed because of the large number of enemies. They are held captive in a pyramid in the middle of a large city and guarded by many warriors. I would need reinforcements to rescue them."

"Okay, Teal'c. I will come immediately with SG-16. Wait for us at the gate. O'Neill over. Sergeant close the Stargate!"

While Jack was hurrying out of the control room he shouted at Siler: "Call SG-16 at once! They have to be at the Stargate room at 0700. I am going to change my clothes!"

As O'Neill was disappearing behind a corner Gilmore went down the stairs to the control room.

"Sergeant Siler what is going on here and where is General O'Neill going so fast?"

"Sir, Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson were captured on the Mission to P5A895. The General wants to go there with SG-16 to rescue them." Siler said dutiful.

But Gilmore did not seem to consent with this. Shaking his head he said. "But the General has an important appointment today."

Gilmore left the control room and went to General O'Neill into the changing room. When he was opening the door he heard Jack's voice already. "Gilmore forget it. You won't succeed changing my mind. I know that I have an important appointment but I am sure that you can handle it very good without me."

Jack turned around took his equipment and wanted to leave Gilmore standing there. But he ran behind him. "Sir you have to attend the budget meeting with senator."

"I do not think so. You know the same way I know what we need. I rely totally on you. Have a good time, Gilmore." O'Neill said confident and entered the Stargate room. There SG-16 was already waiting for him.

"Everything okay? Are you and your team ready?" The General asked Major Kennedy, the leader of SG-16.

"Yes sir." He answered

Jack turned to the control room and ordered Siler to dial P5A895. The inner ring of the Stargate started spinning and after the last Cheveron was locked the gate opened. General O'Neill and SG-16 went up the ramp and disappeared in the event horizon.

Having arrived on the other side Teal'c was already waiting for them. Jack went to him immediately. "Hello Teal'c. What has really happened here?"

"O'Neill we do not have time for this now. We should hurry up because we have a long way to go and I do not know what they will do to Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson. I can tell you what has happened while we are going there.

"Okay Teal'c. But what has happened to your shoulder?" Jack asked.

"I was hit by a spear. But I have surged the wound. We can hit the road immediately." The Jaffa responded."

"Okay when you are sure that the wound has not to be surged by our doctors then we will go."

They went through the jungle and Teal'c told Jack what had happened.

Sam woke up the next morning when the guards were bringing them food. After she had thought for a long time last night if there was a way to escape sleep had overwhelmed her. She sat up und looked to Daniel. He also was already awake and just tried to talk to one of the other prisoners. She fetched herself something to eat and drink and sat again down near the bars. Near to her sat a small girl and cried. She seemed to be alone. Sam went to her and spoke to her but the girl was not able to understand her. She laid her arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her. First she wanted to resist but when she felt that Sam was not going to hurt her she snuggled up to Sam and stopped crying. After she had sat there for a while with the girl Daniel called her. The Colonel took her on her arm and went to the bars again. "What is up Daniel? Have you found something?"

Daniel nodded and Sam was overcome by a bad foreboding. "I was right with what I told you yesterday evening. If we don't find a way to escape then we will be sacrificed."

Sam looked at Daniel in shock. "You don't want to say that the children will also be sacrificed."

He nodded. "Yes, they also will be sacrificed. They want to make their gods merciful and hoped then that they would help them to contribute their maize harvest because the harvest seems to be in danger because of the so called Skareb. But I don't know what this word means. But because of them they will sacrifice three people each day until the end of the harvest which is starting today. The young man to whom I spoke to said they were going to start the sacrifices today."

Sam held the child close to herself. "I promise you that I will defend you. Daniel do you think that Teal'c has survived and was able to get back to the SGC?"

He jerked his shoulders. "I do not know. But I think that he is our only chance to get out of here and I hope that he won't come late otherwise it could be too late."

"But we should not rely on that and search for a way out ourselves. Maybe we have a chance when they are getting the first ones. We should look out." Carter proposed.

"Okay we should try it." Daniel said.

As discussed Daniel and Sam sat down near the door and waited. It was already afternoon when suddenly further guard were entering the pyramid. They stood in front of the cell and two of them opened the door and entered. Sam hoped that she had the chance to escape now. But the other guards who had stayed outside closed the door immediately after the others had entered. The women and children screamed and ran into a corner. But the guards were not disconcert by that and got one of the women. She resisted but she was held tight and brought out of the cell. There her hands were tied on the on back and the guards standing in front of the cell were holding her. After this they came again into the cell to fetch another victim. After Sam had seen that she was not able to escape this way she had went to the back as the other women. She still had the little girl on her arms. The guards looked around shortly then the came to Sam and wanted to snatch the girls from the Colonel. But Carter resisted with all her power but the men were stronger they took the girl and wanted to bring her outside. The child screamed loud. Sam ran after the guards and tried to tell them with signs that they should release the girl and take her instead. The guards thought a short time then let the child go and snatched Sam. Daniel screamed when he saw what his friend wanted to do.

While they brought Sam out she shouted to Daniel: "Please understand me. This way the girl maybe has a chance to be rescued. Also I will maybe find a way to rescue us out there."

The men also tied Sam's hands on her back and gave her to the guards. Then they went into the other cell fetched their third victim and tied him. When they had finished with this they snatched the three on their arms and brought them out.

Daniel who had had luck this time gazed after them desperately.

He suspected what was going to happen to Sam now.

To be continued….


End file.
